


SVT榮勳&BTOB星光-逢場作戲CH1（R18）

by millerlin0630



Category: BTOB, svt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millerlin0630/pseuds/millerlin0630





	1. Chapter 1

※此同人文含H情節  
※H文/肉文/開車文  
※文字敘述原則不會太過露骨，但介意同人肉文請迴避

序──

「我從來就不認為自己有值得備受矚目的特質，我只是一位想讓學生享受學習音樂熱忱的老師……」  
『脾氣好、人緣好，連我這樣的問題學生都將我好好看著，連聲音都好聽……』  
/  
「我來學校是要受教育，以在社會上好好生存，我願意服從社會標準，如此才能安然走出自己的路……」  
『你能想像一位在學校一直備受矚目的人備受呼是的感覺嗎？為了能夠在學生時期成為校內的上位者，我付出的心力絕對不是忽視能帶過的啊……』

1.

晚上八點，在學生K書中心（註1），相隔的書房皆安靜，只有偶爾出現的文具敲擊聲，或是考生因為煩躁而微微呼出的鼻習，基本上，應該是只有這樣的──

「哈、哈，知勳……再抬高一點……」  
「少囉唆！我剛剛健身完很累了……」  
個子較高的男孩從後頭抱住名叫知勳的男孩，手臂用力，強迫前頭的男孩挺直身體，加快了身下的律動，接著他將前頭的知勳推回床上，一手將他翻向正面，伸手以指尖輕輕滑過知勳富有美麗肌肉線條的手臂，他彎下、將整個身體趴在知勳白皙的肌膚上，原本在撫摸手臂的指尖往身軀移動，輕輕點著那柔嫩的淡粉色果實。  
「唔……你、你幹什麼……」突然的刺激，讓知勳來不及抵抗，拱起身體，那雙細小的眼睛所投射的眼神可不容小覷：「我說過……不能看彼此的表情的……唔……」  
還沒抱怨完，胸前的刺激又被身上的男人輕輕點著，但這次不是只有一方面的刺激，而是兩側一起啊，看著知勳忤逆的表情，佔上風的男人可不悅了：「吵死了，要怪就怪你到現在為止都不叫，是不是沒使出全力你就不滿足啊？」語畢，男孩彎下身，直接對著知勳敏感的胸前吸吮，舌尖濕潤了軟嫩的粉色，因為刺激比方才用指尖觸摸更有反應呢！像是發現弱點，男孩一邊加速身下，一邊貪婪地吸舔著好不容易找到的敏感點。  
「唔哼、唔……嗯哼……權、權順榮，你、哈、你想死嗎？」  
白皙的臉頰看得見紅暈了，看來相當喜歡這樣的處碰呢！名叫順榮的男人笑著，鼓起原潤的臉頰，彎起細長的雙眼，看上去多可愛，但他的雙手可沒那張臉看上去般無辜吶！他將手握住知勳身下的飽滿，原本舔著已經發紅的花點的舌頭，轉戰吸著知勳的耳垂：「這好燙啊……知勳……喜歡嗎？」  
「呼嗯……」李知勳別開頭，將床單塞進嘴裡咬著，想努力忽略來自耳邊如電流般的酥麻感，不、不止，他忘了還有體內在逐漸脹大的慾望，以及被順榮抓住的傢伙。  
搞什麼？堂堂一位資優生李知勳，居然被一位只有體育為強項的問題學生，權順榮給這樣玩弄？他不服氣，即使體育項目也不差的自己，在此時順榮的處碰像是魔咒，指尖與舌尖的輕處就能抽光自己的精力，他只能癱軟在床上，靠著唯一的意志讓自己不要叫出聲。  
「不可以叫出來唷！知勳，」順榮的聲音很特別，即使看不見表情也知道他在這裡，在身邊，在很近的距離，他那對富有彈性的雙唇貼著知勳的耳朵，刻意耳語又吐著溫柔的氣息，搔得李知勳全身抖動著：「這間讀書中心離我們學校很近，很多同學呢！要是被發現全校第一名的李知勳跟我這樣的學生廝混在一起，恩光老師會傷腦筋的，對吧？」  
聽見「恩光老師」，知勳睜大雙眼，怒瞪著身上的順榮，對自己笑著，但對視的眼神可不是笑著，夾雜著慾望與憤怒，那是挑釁的表情。  
從什麼時候開始的呢？生活突然這麼多變化，李知勳自己不過是聽從最崇拜的音樂老師，徐恩光的話而已，好好照顧權順榮，他只是照著做而已，為什麼變現在這樣呢？

「李知勳同學，我想麻煩你幫忙照顧一下權順榮同學。」  
那天放學，徐恩光老師將我留下，說班上有一位同學需要我照顧，就是全校出名的人氣王，權順榮。  
「他最近行為有點失常，我很擔心，不過似乎不是一位輕易將心底秘密說出來的人，你是老師信任的學生，你可以幫忙嗎？」  
「當然沒問題，老師……」  
徐恩光老師，我們學校新任的音樂老師，教學認真，甚至相當重視學生的心智發展，包括私下同儕間的互動，雖然不是我們的班導師，但因為我們是恩光老師唯一授課的班級，又包括年紀很輕，仍保有教學熱忱，因此為我們做了比班導還多的事情。  
我，很崇拜他。

「你每天找我健身、練球，甚至邀我讀書，只是因為徐恩光那傢伙的要求？」那天聽見了知勳與恩光老師的對話，權順榮對李知勳發火。  
「……」  
「李知勳，你說話啊！」  
「是。」  
簡短又刺痛，那白皙的臉龐配著沒有情緒的表情，顯得更加冷酷。  
「我知道了，放心，我還是會好好履行你每次的邀約，」只有一瞬間，知勳看見順榮從未露出的表情，那不是一個好表情：「但你得為此付出代價，為了你自己，還有你最親愛的恩光老師。」

李知勳是學校出名的高材生，被分配在學校的資優班，與順榮是同班同學，原本沒什麼交集的倆人，因為一次「事件」而有所互動，順榮的家境不凡，跟知勳一樣，無論老師或學生都想討好的對象，自從順榮知道知勳與自己親近，是因為除了那次「事件」，還有徐恩光老師的要求，他的行為開始脫序起來，包括他們現在在做的事情……  
「誰叫你故意拉長健身的時間，以為這樣我就沒體力了嗎？我們說好只要到你所謂的課後輔導時間，都要一起來這裡的呢！我才不會這麼容易沒體力呢！」順榮將知勳從床上抱起，讓李知勳坐在自己身上：「嗚…….這樣好舒服啊！知勳讓我好舒服……嗯……」  
「呼嗯……你給我、少說點話，啊！」  
脹大的慾望，觸發知勳的深處，像是打開了未知的世界，明明做過好幾次了，但隨著次數累積，身體似乎也順著這樣的做愛模式，某些地方被軟化了，這是幾次交歡下來，知勳第一次發出呻吟。  
「啊、啊，哼嗯……啊！等、等等，唔……」得止住叫聲才行，不然會被聽見的。正當李知勳這麼想時，順榮將知勳的頭壓在自己的頸間，像是讓自己放鬆上身的肌肉，也可以降低呻吟的音量，明明前一秒拿著老師威脅自己，現在又對自己如此溫柔……真的猜不透啊！  
「很可愛。」  
「啥？」  
「知勳，很可愛。」  
李知勳看著順榮的表情，那迷濛的雙眼，像是黑洞一般無法抵抗的魔法，強迫自己心甘情願地吸進去這樣的魅力裡，這就是權順榮的魅力嗎？難怪無論男女都很喜歡他啊！  
「呼吸急促一點的話……就不會叫出聲囉！」順榮加快撫摸知勳逐漸脹大的慾望，另一隻手拉著知勳好看的手，放在自己的胸前：「也來……嗯……撫摸我吧！」  
太溫柔的聲音，太吸引人的眼眸，就如自己所想，他肯定是被下咒了，他開始搓柔順榮的胸前，果然彼此都是年輕人，在知勳體內的傢伙又脹大了，但他好喜歡這個感覺……  
「哇啊……糟糕，快不行了……」順榮再次將知勳轉向背對自己，加快身下的速度，那是徵兆，奔向極樂世界的徵兆。抽空身體與意識，只專心活在這有規律的律動裡，享受被包覆與刺激的快感，一直到……一直到……

「我來學校是要受教育，以在社會上好好生存，我願意服從社會標準，如此才能安然走出自己的路……只是我沒想到一次老師的要求，一次一時貪婪的舞弊，改變了我安然的高中生涯。」  
『你能想像一位在學校一直備受矚目的人備受忽視的感覺嗎？為了能夠在學生時期成為校內的上位者，我付出的心力絕對不是忽視能帶過的啊……而你，用自視甚高的雙眼俯瞰我這樣的人，帶著老師賦予的聖旨同情我，有趣嗎？』  
──榮勳  
※

傍晚，教師辦公室皆熄燈，沒人發現角落的辦公桌還有公事包沒拿走，也罷！畢竟多數學校都把藝能科當作給主科多一堂課來考試的科目，老師在不在也無所謂吧！  
但是也沒人發現，放置作業的作業室的燈還亮著，警衛在哪呢？喔！不，這所學校可沒有夜間警衛，一直只有學生糾察隊以及課後老師巡邏最後校園安全。多省成本的方法，但也因此，陸星材才能把握時間跟他最敬愛的老師獨處吧！  
陸星材是學校出名的惡霸，幾乎不來上課，時常對師長頂撞，但入學考試滿分的他，按照學校的分發，也是被分配在資優班，也就是說，他跟知勳與順榮是同學，可別於他們倆的人緣，在班上、或是全校的人都不敢招惹陸星材，只有幾位願意「跟隨」的小嘍囉，要不是因為自己的高智商，學校早就將他退學了，可為了學校升學率，校方只能退而求其次，只要星材不搞事，他都能繼續在這間學校。

在作業室裡，星材湊近那位被教師同仁忽視的徐恩光，具有身高優勢的他，可以俯視看著徐恩光老師居下風的模樣，他湊近看著臉頰略微通紅的老師，最尊敬的老師，輕輕笑著，這模樣太有趣了！  
平日調皮的學生難得認真的表情，在恩光眼裡應該要感到欣慰，但在此時此刻他不這麼覺得，這裡是作業室，晚自習後的作業室，周圍都是放滿作業簿的架子就沒有其他空間了。他可以感受到星材正緩緩逼近自己，他能隱隱聞到淡淡洗衣精的味道，距離越來越接近了，不止是衣服的味道，他還能聞到星材的氣味，鼻頭能感受對方輕輕吐出的鼻息，恩光倚在牆上，他已經無路可逃，星材彷彿抓到機會，趁機將老師緊緊壓在牆上，放肆地蹭著他，因為興奮，恩光能感覺到膝蓋的地方頂著什麼......正值青春期的孩子......是飽滿的慾望啊......恩光意識到情況不對，他開始伸出纖細的手臂推著眼前的學生，可這樣的舉動只是讓星材更使力貼近恩光。  
「這麼想推開我嗎？老師？」他刻意在耳邊，邊吐氣邊柔柔地喊著：「別這樣委屈的表情，好像我欺負你似的，明明是老師無視我的......就這麼喜歡李知勳  
那樣的資優生嗎？」  
「在說什麼呢？你們都是我的學生，我沒有偏袒誰！」  
「是嘛？」此話讓星材不爽了，他抓著恩光的手腕，口吻毫不客氣：「那我就要讓你從此刻只注意我！」  
這麼做，只是覺得很有趣而已，因為我的關係，趕走多少老師，只有他，願意百般照顧我。星材心裡這麼想著，學校每個人都怕他，就唯獨徐恩光用盡全力接近自己，他討厭這種被同情的感覺，討厭這種自以為是的大愛，他會帶領班上的小嘍囉欺負徐恩光，甚至多次在全校集會時讓老師出糗，例如剪開老師的襯衫、趁徐恩光上廁所拍攝對方如廁的畫面並到處傳閱，但即使如此，徐恩光只是一笑置之，毫無在意，還是溫柔對星材。

我以為，我是特別的，直到有一天，他對著班上叫李知勳的資優生說：  
「我最看好你。」  
所以過去他對我的溫柔，是看不起我嗎？但沒有用，怎樣的欺凌，徐恩光那傢伙總是能包容，你這自以為是的男人知道多少人不喜歡你嗎？因為你溫柔善良、因為你很大方，因為你不介意他人對你的無禮，無論如何，你總是不會露出痛苦的樣子，真是可笑……直到最近我找到一個方法，可以看見徐恩光……露出困擾的表情。

他向著恩光的脖子接近，輕輕地聞著老師身上帶有古龍水的味道，吸氣與吐氣的搔癢讓恩光微微顫抖，星材見狀，他壞笑，不給閒下的空間，他張嘴往恩光的耳垂輕咬下去。  
「唔！」真是固執，給予這麼多刺激，恩光還是只發出微微的聲音，看上去柔弱實際上還是挺堅定的嘛！  
星材離開了老師的頸間，深情地看著恩光，他湊近老師的唇，湊近、湊近，停留在幾乎快碰到唇瓣的距離，吐著氣，那雙眼睛細看著老師緊緊閉著眼的表情，看來，還是不願意嗎？  
離開那好不容易得到的距離，星材將身上的制服打理好，接著，便走向門口，準備打開作業室的門。  
「陸......」恩光想喊住他，卻打住了，他不知道為什麼自己要喊住對方，明明應該鬆口氣的。  
星材轉過頭，他微笑，很溫柔的微笑，與剛剛對自己使勁的壞笑不同：「你真是很有......讓人著迷的本事，老師。」接著，他離開了。  
星材溫柔的嗓音，彷彿還餘留在安靜的作業室裡，徐恩光真不知道自己造了什麼孽，初次走進號稱最好的高中教書，卻看盡人生百態，尤其他接手的班級、唯一的班級，就是擁有校園惡霸的班級，一個不夠還來兩個。  
「我只是，想好好教書而已啊……」

「我從來就不認為自己有值得備受矚目的特質，我只是一位想讓學生享受學習音樂熱忱的老師……那位身材高挑的學生處處針對著我，雖然有耳聞他的事蹟，但我堅信所有學生有權利找到光明的道路，要被他喜歡很難吧！直到某一天我聽到他的歌聲……」  
『脾氣好、人緣好，連我這樣的問題學生都將我好好看著，連聲音都好聽……我想要、我想要多聽這樣的聲音，只對著我……』  
──星光

一間普通的校舍，擁有良好名譽的高中，一位剛步入教育界的音樂老師，一位堪成難得一見的天才學生，一位擁有驚人人脈的富家學生，以及一位家境清寒卻擁有高學習能力的問題學生，多麼普通的外表，多麼複雜的故事。

註1學生K書中心：學生自習室，需付費，內有提供餐點有些K書中心也有提供床鋪讓學生在看書疲憊時歇息


	2. SVT榮勳&BTOB星光-逢場作戲CH2（R18）

※此同人文含H情節  
※H文/肉文/開車文  
※文字敘述原則不會太過露骨，但介意同人肉文請迴避

讓各位久等了~  
已經開始上班三個禮拜了，  
總算慢慢上手目前的工作，  
前陣子真的是怎樣都無法打起精神寫文，  
一直說出承諾要在多久前完成，  
但現在都隔一個月才更新，嗚嗚嗚，  
真的很抱歉OQ  
希望各位還喜歡這部作品~  
-

2.

榮勳──

「我們」的開端

/

李知勳

身為學生，我所經歷的辛苦不多，也許是來自父母的遺傳，也或許我天生學習能力就比其他人快……我在國小畢業後，馬上跳級到了國中二年級，身邊的人皆過譽我為天才，身邊的師長也備感驕傲，但我從不認為這是多了不起的事情，因為比起唸書，我更喜歡音樂。

因為父母都是音樂家的關係，從小時候就開始接觸各種樂器，讀書讀到煩悶的時候，就是彈彈鋼琴可以讓自己舒心很多，或許是因為音樂長期的陪伴，心裡默默定下了未來的道路，可惜，父母不允許我走音樂的路，說自己因為太爛漫的幻想而忽略現實問題，音樂家如果沒有傑出的作品根本無法有穩定的經濟，即使彈奏他人的作品也無法顯得有自己的個人特色，因此，在高中升學時，我沒有選擇夢寐以求的音樂班。

今年就要準備升高三了，正值興趣與課業交錯掙扎的時間，該說是幸運嗎？我沒有特別喜歡的社團，除了擔任學生會會長是被班導師要求，其他的活動我興趣缺缺，校內音樂性質的社團太過活躍，我並不擅長與人社交，因此活躍的社團我不敢列入生活圈，況且父母為平撫我內心的不平衡，他們答應我會請音樂家教讓我繼續學習音樂，以防我沒了興趣而削弱讀書的意志。

因為父母工作關係，我在高中二年級從釜山的學校轉到京畿道的第一高中，在不知道校內氛圍的情況下，我以分班考試最高分進入資優班，原本以為既然是資優班，那學生相處上應該不會太麻煩，應該都非常投入唸書才對，原本我是這麼認為的……

「知勳，最近順榮的狀況似乎不大好，」剛轉學不到一年，就被班導師叫到辦公室，以為是如過去一樣，誇獎我的音樂天賦，卻是告訴我其他學生的事情：「你是班長，我希望你能關心他。」

我的班導師，徐恩光，也是音樂老師，跟我同個時間來到這所學校任職，身為教育界的新人，他與其他老師相比起來較有教學熱忱，也相當重視學生的生活，可以說，他將學生都視為自己的孩子吧！

「但是，老師，我跟他不熟，」我雙手相互握緊，談論關於不熟的同學有點不自在，感覺像是在他人背後告密似的：「老師您也知道，權順榮同學的個性跟我簡直天壤之別……」

「老師知道，」老師他柔和地說，伸出手拍拍我的手背，他說話帶著嘆氣的聲音：「老師呢！自己也知道在學校，人緣的部分，需要加強……」

我瞥著，見著恩光老師的表情依然帶著微笑，嘴裡是自嘲的言語，卻不會讓旁人感到有壓力，真不愧是恩光老師啊！我依然靜默，聽著老師尚未完成的話。

「也因此……知勳同學願意來跟我老師互動，甚至主動跟我聊關於音樂的話題，老師很開心唷！」那雙有些上揚的眼尾，笑起來有點像是狐狸，再浮誇一些就會看見顴骨，這是恩光老師的招牌笑容：「所以，老師也只敢拜託你了，我前幾天在一間診所看見順榮同學，他的樣子跟過去不一樣，有些惆悵，老師只希望知勳能陪陪他，說點話也好。」

「不擅長跟人搭話，老師，這真的很難。」這並非婉拒，而是事實。

老師抬起頭，嘟了嘴，想了一會兒，對我說：「你們不都是學生會的嗎？或許可以用工作上的理由跟他有些初步的互動與認識？」

「這……」

「順榮雖然看起來活躍於人群裡，但是一位相當寂寞的孩子，」臉上依然帶著溫柔的微笑，像是訴說自己孩子的父親：「我希望，如果他能交到朋友就好了，真正的朋友，當然，老師不是在勉強知勳去跟順榮成為好朋友，可至少，稍微關心他就好，可以嗎？」

看著老師的溫柔，我也只能點頭答應了。的確，接近順榮比想像中容易，不愧是善於社交的人，沒搭上幾句話他便劈哩啪啦跟我說很多，從搭上話沒幾天，順榮便會主動貼上來找我，無論是上學與放學，一起溫習功課或是偶爾去打球，甚至有時候會一起吃晚餐，會跑到彼此家裡吃飯玩電動的程度……就是人人所說的朋友關係啊！原來，這就是交朋友的感覺嗎？雖然不是很習慣，但的確不討厭呢……只是，我究竟是真的想跟順榮當朋友嗎？我們這樣的關係也才兩個月，他依然沒有跟我提起老師所說的……去診所定期檢查，我也沒有說多少自己的事情，這樣的我們，是朋友嗎？

「知勳！」充滿朝氣的聲音從我身後傳來，順榮一手搭上我的肩，我原本不是很喜歡人對我這麼做，顯得我個子好矮，但順榮……卻不怎麼反感，我看著他如倉鼠般的臉頰，笑著瞇起的眼睛：「今天是禮拜五欸！要不要一起去網咖打電動？也可以來我家看電影唷！」

說到順榮家，還真的不是普通的華麗啊！光是順榮自己的房間就是我家的客廳大小，他的床鋪前有一台液晶電視，每次去他家都是用那台打電玩或是看電影，玩累了或是看完一部影片，順榮會吩咐管家將宵夜帶上來，接著就是瑣碎的話題，一直聊到我們都想睡著為止。

是啊……這樣的關係還真不錯呢！

那到底是為什麼……改變了我們呢？

「啊……啊……嗯……」身後的男人停止了動作，他將身上原本凌亂的衣服打理好，坐到床邊擦拭方才體內射出的白色液體，好像一切都沒什麼事似的。

我趴在床上，一絲不掛，已經不知道第幾次了，有些無所謂了，雖然第一次做這件事的時候極度抗拒，呵呵，人的適應能力的確比想像中還頑固啊！

「知勳？」對方將衛生紙丟進垃圾桶，接著將制服外套批在身上，那怡然自得的樣子真的很令人火大，知道剛剛我們做了什麼嗎？又或者說，我們這樣的關係已經維持三個月了，每個禮拜兩三次的身體關係，這些都沒關係嗎？性對這個人來說，是如此隨便的事情嗎？我無法理解，真的無法。

「怎麼？我已經累了，你要走就先走吧！」我只想待在這張骯髒的床上，什麼都不做，最好能把這三個月的事都忘得一乾二淨。

「是嗎？」背起書包，他打開房門，探了頭，俐落地跳了岀去，接著掩著門小聲說：「現在外頭沒人，我們預約的時間還有半小時，你趕緊回家吧！」

說完後，關上門了。

好安靜啊……。

這樣的心境還要持續多久呢？這樣的關係還有生活，還要多久呢？

「啊……身體好痠……」我勉強自己從床上起身，真不該天真地認為瘋狂健身三個小時，權順榮那傢伙就會精疲力盡，以為這樣可以逃過今天晚上的「補習」，不但沒有，甚至體力更旺盛了。

補習，就是來到K書中心，以我李知勳的身份為權順榮課後輔導。

是恩光老師要求我這麼做的，原本是這樣的關係沒錯，直到順榮完全了解「真相」，我們的補習時間已經成了為掩蓋「真相」的遮口費，也就是剛剛那樣的身體關係。

雖然我真的不懂，為什麼順榮會對男人的身體有興趣？

嘛，算了，有錢的富少爺的想法我從來都不知道，或許女人看太多想追求新刺激吧！

將制服穿好，我看了一下時間──晚上十一點半了，得趕緊回家複習，距離大學入學考試沒剩多久了。

我一定要把握這次的機會，考好成績，才能拿到學校的補助獎學金，才能出國到夢寐以求的音樂學院……。

縱使拖著這樣的身體。

/

權順榮

打從我出生那天開始，我就是權家唯一長子，即使上頭有個姊姊，父母親仍執意把家業繼承於我。

這麼做並不是我父母重男輕女，是論身為繼承人的條件，姊姊還太過溫柔，而我的天生個性正巧是父母家業所需要的，也好，其實我姊姊也不想要背負繼承的壓力，她只想安逸過生活。我的父母在三個國家設立工廠，也投資不少間中小型企業公司，簡單來說，我們家境富裕，在我很小的時候，旁人對我的態度是顯而易見的不同，其他小孩子犯錯會被師長責罵，而我犯錯則是得到屢次的沒關係，有人討厭我但多數人是喜歡我的，這些除了是因為我們家境關係外，還有父母一直要求我的做人基本原則──無論在何時何地，朋友是最重要的。

他們告訴我，身而為人，脫離不了人際關係，有良好的交際能力，就算沒錢也不置於餓死自己，也或許是父母的教育加上自己天生的個性，我的確非常樂於結交朋友，對於交際相當上手，也因此，在求學生涯，我過得很快樂的，至少我是這麼認為的。

「如果努力追求的東西一直無法擁有，那就要加倍努力，一直到沒有遺憾為止。」

這是我爸爸一直告訴我的道理，我認為自己是幸運的，父母的教育讓我的人生有順遂的求學過程、足夠的資源學習才藝，還有不被拘束的交友圈。

我自認自己是相當自律的，酒肉朋友我是不會去深入拓展關係，還有為了攀關係刻意討好巴結我的人，能有多少距離我就站在多遠的地方，只要在不失禮貌的對話，大家都還是能維持友好關係，即使師長對我也畢恭畢敬，做錯是我還是願意去改進並檢討，即使有父母的財力，我還是會用自己的能力轉取平日生活費，就只想證明，我之所以為權順榮是因為我是我，並非父母的關係，也想當一位稱職的繼承人。

升上高中，我的生活依然多采多姿，我是班上的班長，以及學生會副會長，也自己創了社團在裡頭擔任社長，我相當享受當領導人的感覺，也樂於和所有團體的人分享與交流，我也相信這樣的歷練對父母的期望是有幫助的，一直到──

「權順榮先生，您好，那一樣麻煩下禮拜回診，這是這禮拜的藥，請務必按時服用。」

身穿白袍的男子親切對我叮嚀服藥事項，我看得出來他只是在做自己的工作，他並不是真正關心我，但無所謂，這世界本來就沒有人有義務關心自己，不過是為了好好度過這一天，展開笑顏：「是的，麻煩您了，謝謝您。」

接過厚實的藥包，我笑著離開診所，這裡是離我家很遠的私人診所，我不想要太多人看到我走進診所的樣子，最好沒有人認識我……

沒人會想知道，權氏集團的孩子患有焦慮症。

或許是長期下來太勉強自己，我所期望的結果遠超於自己的能力，但我依然在扮演「理想中」的自己的角色，因此我忽略的身心健康，在某一天，我發現自己不再有過去的活力，甚至面對眾人會有說不出的煩躁與恐懼，我開始擔心很多未來根本沒發生的事，焦慮的症狀只要沒控制好就會表現地相當激烈，已經超出凡人因為壓力而爆發的反應，這樣的狀況持續了半年多，但為了平衡過去營造的形象，我還是會強迫自己要完成被囑咐的工作，我還是會扮演好身為「權順榮」的這一切，完成一齣好戲以達到他人的期待。

「是廣泛性焦慮症，通常這樣的病況與自己心理障礙有很大的關係，吃藥也只能輔佐與抑制病情，但還是希望您可以多多休息，如果可以，稍微給自己放個長假，過一段無念無想的生活，適時的做做瑜珈也可以……」

每週回診，醫生的話我已經背的滾瓜爛熟，如果能拋開身上的責任逃到自己的王國就好了，如果能這麼輕易拋開……就好了。

權順榮，不過是一位自我要求完美的膽小鬼，不想承認自己原來也是有缺陷的男人啊，我的王國……屬於我的王國，沒有那種地方。

啊！曾經有的，曾經有我以為會是最好的靠岸，以為那裡會是我的王國……李知勳……。

「欸！要不要一起吃飯？」

事情發生在我開始服藥之後，班上的轉學生也是全校第一名的資優生──李知勳，跑來跟我搭話，眼前的男人從來不跟我有交集，又或者說，全世界的人都想跟我當朋友，只有他如孤獨的狼，總是獨自度過每一天。今天他主動跑來，是因為什麼事嗎？

「要不要一起吃？」

邀請人家吃飯是這種態度嗎？我輕輕笑了出來：「原來是李同學，真是稀客，怎麼會想找上我呢？難不成有什麼困難需要幫忙嗎？」

他那潔白的皮膚配上平淡的表情，看上去真像是吸血鬼啊！對啊，這人有笑過嗎？唔……還真的沒有印象了，回想起來，我對班上低調的人還真沒有太大的關心呢！

「嗯？李同學？」

「要不要一起吃隨便你，只是看你最近沒有精神，最近學生會也不常出席，身為主席，我還是得關心你的近況吧！」

「原來是這樣……咦？什麼？你是學生會的？」

「是啊！我還是會長呢！副會長大人。」瞧他無語的樣子，看來他沒有說謊，我瞇著眼睛想著過去擔任副會長一年究竟有幾次跟眼前這位會長搭過話？一次？不不不，從來沒有，一次也沒有，那我怎麼會不知道會長是誰呢？

「你常常來學生會主持完就走人了，比起學生會你更常出現在初創的社團吧！所以連會裡如何運作都不知道，」我尷尬地笑了笑，但他也沒有回應我的難為情，只是獨自打開便當，坐在我前面的座位吃起來：「總之最近要交接了，我們身為會長與副會長必須要整理候選名單上交給全會的人，你在人際關係上比我好太多了，而且你也知道我是轉學生，所以想要問問你適合人選的意見。」

「原來是這樣啊！」我盯著他的飯盒，突然想到自己好幾天沒好好吃飯了，看著李知勳大口趴飯的模樣肚子就餓了起來：「你的便當是自己準備的嗎？」

「嗯，我媽準備的。」

「嗚哇～好好吃的感覺，可以分我吃嗎？」

他抬起頭，細小的眼睛睜大露出了殺氣，看來這盒便當對他相當重要呢！「想死嗎？你沒帶午餐？」

我搖搖頭，想故作可憐：「知勳大人拜託分一點食物給我～」

「你對首次說話的人都是這樣的態度嗎？」他輕輕地嘖聲，接著說：「我早上買的飯團還沒吃，你要不先吃著墊肚子？」

「真的可以嗎？」

「嗯。」他從書包裡掏了飯團，丟給我。

「謝謝你，太感謝了，晚上要不到我家吧！我請你吃晚餐！」

「那倒不必了。」

「順便討論學生會的事啊！」

他思考良久，接著回：「好吧！我放學給我媽打個電話。」

那是我們第一次談話，那也是第一次，我感覺到自己才是真正地在認識一個人，好好地認識一位新朋友。

我以為我的病好了，也或許真的好了，因為認識李知勳的關係，一切的改變都是在我最後一次回診的那天，要是那天不要過問太多事情，是不是什麼都不會發生了呢？

要是那天，我沒有停下腳步，跟徐恩光老師打招呼──

「順榮？是順榮吧？」 

我已經無法再承擔出乎意料的刺激了，即使到了這麼遠的診所還是能遇到認識的人，還是學校的班導師，雞婆出名的那位──徐恩光。

「順榮，身體不舒服嗎？」

「啊！老師好，」我點點頭微笑：「最近有點感冒，但快痊癒了！」

「是嗎？但這是精神科診所啊！」

我聽得出來他在關心我，但此時此刻我不想要為我的病情多作解釋：「最近睡不好，來這兒拿安眠藥，沒事的，我父母有認識的醫生，所以……」

「原來如此，沒事就好，最近跟知勳相處的不錯吧！」

「老師真的很關心學生呢！」

「哈哈，知勳都有跟我說呢！說順榮是讓人傷腦筋的傢伙……」

什麼啊……李知勳說那種話……咦？

「老師，知勳為什麼會跟你說這些呢？」

「欸？啊……沒什麼……」

「明天，還要繼續幫我補習唷～」

躺在床上，將短訊發送岀去，我也不管對方已讀我多次，還是壓根沒看，無所謂了，像我這樣的人，天生就要扮演一位完美的人，若是擁有在乎的事物，反而會露出缺陷吧！

「啊……真是，明明都健身過了，還做了，怎麼都不感到累呢？」我回想著方才在K書中心的過程，想著在我身下皮膚白皙的男人，因被我進入而魂不守舍的樣子……太過癮了。

我的右手不安分地開始撫摸自己的下身，那美妙的場景在腦海裡揮之不去，我將手伸進短褲裡，開始自慰──我想著對方一開始不願意的模樣，我想著對方被我強迫褪去衣服的模樣，我想著對方最後臣服於我的模樣，我想著對方最後因為我而高潮的模樣，我想著……李知勳的呻吟。

「哈、哈啊……嗚，知勳啊……啊啊……」

再一次的，夜晚，寂寞吞噬我。我知道他根本不願意跟我做愛，只是身為正值發育旺盛的身體，受到刺激的生理反應就是彼此渴求，我都知道的，我知道李知勳根本不在乎我，打從一開始接近我都是有目的的……學生會名單早就送出了不是嗎？還是你跟徐恩光老師討論的呢！

你只是因為受徐恩光的請求才來接近我的，你只是同情我，你們都一樣。

「啊啊……呼……」我抽起床邊的衛生紙，將下身擦乾淨，聞著略略的腥味，眼淚跟著流下。

明明，你曾經是我賴以為生的王國，但你，卻在我面前親手摧毀了，用你比我更好的演技。

\-----------------TO BE CONTINUE-----------------

如果喜歡歡迎分享給朋友，

或是留言鼓勵我唷！

你們的留言是我最大的寫文動力！！

謝謝你的閱讀

米Mi


End file.
